Comparison
by accident prone
Summary: Oneshot. No pairings. Lloyd's group really was rather similar to what his had once been, Mithos mused.


**A/N: A random oneshot. I was bored. Yyyeah, that's about it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_Hahaha!" Mithos laughed. "It worked! I can't believe it worked! Ah, man, Yuan's such an idiot!"_

_Climbing out of the pit, Yuan glared at his younger companion. "Mithos…"_

"_Bye!"_

"_I'm going to kill you, you brat!"_

"_Aaaaaah! Martel, help! Kratos? Kratos! Help!"_

_Kratos looked up from his book for only a moment before sighing and going back to it._

"_Will you two _stop_?" Martel snapped. "Yuan, leave Mithos alone! Mithos, if you don't want him chasing you like that, then stop playing tricks on him."_

"_Thunder Blade!" Yuan yelled. _

"_Fireball!" Mithos yelled back._

_Kratos sighed again._

"_Both of you _stop it_!" Martel shouted. "Ray!"_

"_Ahhhhh!" both screamed._

"_That's enough," she growled, panting a little. "You two need to…stop acting like children." She sat down with a huff and went back to stirring the stew. "Honestly."_

"_He started it," Yuan muttered._

"_That's not true! You started it!" Mithos said._

"_Who made a mud pit trap with the specific use in mind to make me fall in it?"_

"_Me, but you started it by tripping me into the river. And putting a rock in my breakfast. And setting my pants on fire. And—"_

"_That last one was Kratos," Yuan protested._

"What_?" Mithos turned to glare at his mentor. "Kratos!"_

"_It was a stray spell that didn't hit its intended target. I apologize."_

_Mithos huffed. "I can't believe you."_

"_Dinner," Martel announced._

_Not five minutes later, Mithos and Yuan were at each other again._

"_Mithos, leave Yuan alone! Yuan, don't pour stew down Mithos's pants!"_

_Kratos sighed._

_

* * *

_

"You idiot Chosen!"

"Ahhh! Not the face!"

"Fine!" Sheena snapped, slamming her forearm into his chest, sending him falling…into the fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"I'll help!" Genis said, jumping up. "Tidal Wave!"

"Aaaaaaaaglub!"

"Genis!" Lloyd yelled. "Don't kill Zelos!"

"Why not?"

"No one loves me," Zelos sobbed.

Sheena kicked him. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Are you still alive?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos sighed dramatically. "My heart is broken."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, looking remarkably similar to Kratos just then. "Broken, huh."

"Yes, broken! I've been rejected! Rejected, I tell you!"

"Uh huh. And that's different from every other day how?"

Zelos pouted. "That's harsh."

"Well, every day, you hit on Sheena—and everyone else—and…Sheena hits you."

"My face hurts."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the redhead. "Come on."

Mithos watched as Zelos took the hand—and yanked Lloyd down, hand filled with mud, connecting with Lloyd's face…

_Smoosh_.

Sheena, Genis, and Zelos burst out laughing.

Wiping the mud from his face, Lloyd glared. "…that was _planned_, wasn't it?"

The three laughed harder.

"Zelos…"

"Uh…uh oh!"

"Rising Falcon!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sheena and Genis high-fived.

"Two birds with one stone," Sheena cheered.

"Raine, help!" Zelos screamed.

"Lloyd, leave Zelos alone! Zelos, don't shove mud in Lloyd's face when Lloyd's simply offering you help." Raine continued stirring the stew. "Honestly."

"He started it!" both shouted at the same time, and then they were at it again.

Raine clenched her fists. "Oh, for the love of—RAY!"

"Owowowowow!"

"Aaaaaagh! Professor!"

Mithos had taken a very faraway look on his face. Genis glanced at his friend, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mithos? Are you okay?"

"…Fine…"

"Really? You don't look fine…"

"I was just…" Mithos forced a smile. "…remembering. It's…very similar to what it was like when I was travelling with my sister and our friends…"

Genis sat next to his friend. "Do you miss them?"

Mithos was silent a long time, watching Lloyd slap Zelos in the face with one of his muddy gloves, snarling. Watching Presea smile ever so slightly as Colette laughed happily.

"More than you can ever know."

"Dinner!" Raine announced. No one moved. In fact, they even edged _away _a little. Raine glared. "_Who wants dinner_?" She growled threateningly.

"We're not hungry!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Genis put in. "We already, um, ate!"

"Back at lunchtime," Presea said. "It was a…large…lunch."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Mithos couldn't help but wonder at this. Whenever Martel had cooked, everyone had rushed to get food. But now?

"I'll try some, Raine," he said, ignoring the "_no no no_" signals he was getting from Genis.

Raine beamed and gave him a bowl. He stared at it.

"It's green," he said.

"It's supposed to be like that. I put grass in it."

"…grass?"

"And paprika, and cinnamon, and marshmallows, and…."

Mithos grimaced. So that was why no one had rushed to get food. Still, he'd offered to eat some, and…

Everyone winced as he took a bite.

When he came to, Zelos was casting Healing Wind after Healing Wind, looking exhausted.

"He's awake!" Lloyd called, handing Zelos another Orange Gel.

"Thank the Goddess Martel," Raine said. "I thought he was dead."

"Uh, man," Zelos groaned. "Never feed anyone again, Raine. I don't know whether I could put up with healing someone that much again."

She smacked him. "Be quiet!"

"My face…"

"Mithos, are you okay?" Genis knelt by the half elf. "I'm sorry, we should have told you about Raine's cooking…"

"It is dangerous," Presea said.

"Why wasn't Regal cooking, for that matter?" Sheena asked.

"He lost the key to his handcuffs," Lloyd said. "He always takes them off before he cooks."

"Oh."

Oh indeed.

Mithos groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

_Yes, Genis, I miss my friends and my sister dearly…but most of all, I think I miss her cooking._

* * *

**A/N: The review monster will die if you don't review…and that, as we all know, would be tragic. So…review! Only YOU can save him!! That is, if you want to…**


End file.
